Talkroulette
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: AU: Talkroulette instead of Chatroulette. Nami and Luffy meets on Talkroulette...How will it continue?
1. Meeting

_Hi_

"Euhm…"

_My name is Nami._

"Euhm…No…"

_My name is Mikan._

"Pfft...A bad nickname…."

_I have no idea why I'm doing this...This was my sisters idea..._

"Really...It was...And..."

_I'm 18 years old and I_

"Should I..."

_I'__m 18 years old and I am currently single._

"Like I care...And...Enter"

**Succesfully Saved**

"I'm curious...How does this work?" whispered Nami to herself. She was alone home now, so she finally had some time for making a profile on Talkroullete. Two reasons why: Her sister kept nagging she must make a profile on Talkroullete, and the second reason was...She really wanted a boyfriend...She wanted to be loved and she wanted some attention and affection from a boy...But it was hard for someone with home study to meet boys.

She was happy Talkroullete was highly secured. She can ban everyone in her talkroom she doesn't want or someone who wanted to have cybersex...That, she already knows about talkroulette, but she has no idea how to make a talkroom. She's happy she can talk with the people. She hates to type...Stupid buttons... She looked at her screen and looked at her hair. She straightened her hair with help of her webcam. Another nice feature, she can see the people she's talking with.

Nami looked everywhere on her screen. 'How can I add a room? I swear Nojiko had to tell me more about this...' Nami pouted and just went into a room. 'A black haired girl...Not interested' and Nami left the room. She went to the next room 'A blue haired girl...Blue hair? How the hell got someone blue hair? Never mind...' and Nami left the room again. 'Are there only girls here...If I end in another girl's room, I delete my profile...' Nami looked at all the rooms. Many were private and many were empty... She shrugged her shoulders and went into a room. The room was empty. She looked at the webcam screen of the other and blinked. The talkroom is empty and the webcam owner's room is empty...

"Should I wait?" mumbled Nami. She shrugged her shoulders and decided she didn't have anything else to do.

She waited and waited and waited and finally she saw something on her screen. She sat back and enjoyed the show with crossed legs. First thing she noticed: Light was coming into a bed room. Second: It was a mess. Third: She saw a shadow coming closer to her/him computer. Fourth: It's a boy and he choked in his food after seeing Nami. Nami smiled devilishly and the boy coughed further.

"How long were you waiting?" he coughed while slamming on his chest

"10 minutes or so?" she said more than asking "Why didn't you delete this room if you even weren't here?"

"I thought I deleted it...Nice way of meeting each other..." Nami smiled and sat closer to her computer. The boy wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was kind of beautiful. "Ow, by the way, you don't want to have cybersex, do you?" he asked a bit embarrassed

"Oh... Are you a cybersex addict? Well, I'm not, I'm outta here" said Nami already moving her hand to her mouse.

"No wait!" Nami stopped and looked at him "I asked it just to be sure. You always have to ask it here before you see someone's junk" Nami blinked and smiled uneasy

"Huh?" she asked tilting her head

"You're new here, aren't you? Rule number 1 of Talkroullete is asking if someone wants to have cybersex. I swear, you have to ask it! You get one huge trauma if you didn't!" Nami smiled a bit sweetly and let go of her mouse.

"No, I don't like cybersex, and I suppose you don't like it, either?"

"Hell no..." he murmured. Nami smiled and looked at him. He has a scar under his left eye, black messy hair which makes him cute and a nice smile

"How old are you?" asked Nami. The boy choked and coughed again. Nami laughed 'He's one cute doofus' "Are you ok?"

"Yea...It's just weird that you want to know my age before you even know my name..." Nami blushed immediately and the boy smiled. Whipping his mouth he muffled: "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm 17 years old"

"Luffy?" asked Nami interested 'One year younger...I can live with that'

"And your name really is Mikan?" he asked. 'He looked on my profile...'

"No, my real name is Nami" she smiled "I just like mikans, that's all..."

"It's one cute nickname" he grinned. Nami blushed seeing his cute grin.

"Thank you. And you have one cute grin" Luffy smiled and went closer to his screen.

"Thank you. And you have one cute name" he grinned again. 'Am I hitting on her? I never did that...Maybe that's why I'm still single...She's one year older...I can live with that'

"...An example...You already know someone for a long time...Would you like to have cybersex with her?"

"Depends how long" said Luffy with shrugged shoulders "I'm not really a cybersex fan...Mostly because I'm still virgin I think..."

'He's honest!' thought Nami red

"Well, I'm a virgin myself...So that's not such a big problem" Luffy blinked in surprise

"Neh...Liar" said Luffy. Nami blushed furiously. "You're not a virgin anymore..."

"Why couldn't I be?" asked Nami surprised

"Have you ever checked a mirror? You're beautiful" This made Nami even blush more. 'He...He really is honest...'

"How long..." Luffy blinked a few times in confusion but blushed fast after realising what she meant.

"A...After I know the person better" he grinned. Nami smiled and nodded. Nami heard the front door open and she smiled.

"I have to log out, my sister or mother is home and I don't want them to ask questions" smiled Nami. Luffy smiled too and waved. Nami waved too and logged out 'It's not like I really want cybersex...' thought Nami

"Well...I do already know she has a sister and a mother..." murmured Luffy with a tomato red face. This is getting exited...

**...**

**Sup! Yea, not M-rated but the next chapter is getting M-rated . And I have no idea how Chatroullete works, so I just made a Talkroullete. Same thing! And yea, I typed purposely 'talk'room instead of 'chat'room **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own One Piece!**


	2. Talking

"So, do you already have a boyfriend?" Nami sighed. Once again the same guy… Let's forget the fact he looks handsome, she doesn't want him… She wants Luffy.

"No…" said Nami with a sign.

"Aw, Mikan-swan~"

"No…" said Nami again "I don't have a boyfriend… But there is someone I like…"

"Really… A classmate or something?" he asked trying to sound interested.

"No, just a guy who comes here often." Smiled Nami

"Huh? Really? But you shouldn't trust these guys here!" the blond haired said. It was quiet between them.

"Seriously? You know where you are now, right, _Love-Cook-kun_?" asked Nami, emphasizing his nickname, putting an extra –kun after his name. He pouted and looked away. Nami looked at her screen and smiled when she saw she got a message.

"I'll be right back, I've got mail!"

"Mikan-swan is so pretty when she smiles~" he wooed. Nami looked with half lidded eyes and opened her mail box. 'Yay!' thought Nami 'Luffy!'

_**- Message from: Pirate King.**_

_**Hey Nami,**_

_**I'll be online tonight at 8 pm. See you then!**_

_**Xx Luffy**_

'Xx-es.' blushed Nami. She squealed and circled on her chair.

"Let me guess… Mail from that person?" he asked. Nami nodded happy.

"Yes, he's going to be online! I'm so happy!"

"You really sound in love…" he grinned

"I do not!" yelled Nami offended

"You do, but I hope he can make you happy." Smiled Sanji. Nami smiled too with a blush, looking at the other way. "Already had cybersex?"

"NO!" said Nami offended once again. "We don't do that! We promised to do that in real life! When we know each other better!"

"Huh~ really now? But you know, you just have to meet him if you really like him… And I don't know him so, no hard feelings…" Nami smiled and nodded "Oh, I have to go, my roommate just got home, bye!"

"Bye!" smiled Nami. She logged out and grabbed her homework. She giggled, which was pretty scary.

-xxxxxxx-

"I'm home…" said Luffy tired, laying on the couch.

"Welcome home." Smiled Sanji walking out of Luffy's room. Luffy cocked an eyebrow.

"Why were you sitting on my computer?" asked Luffy confused. He figured he must have been on his computer… He was the only one having one and his room isn't that interesting.

"Aw, don't be such a hard ass… You have got internet on your mobile, so what the problem?" Luffy thought for a sec. Like hell he's going to tell him he got a talkroulette account…

"No never mind… I need the computer tonight, by the way. Homework." Sanji nodded.

"I understand." He smiled. "I will be away tonight, so you don't have to worry about me." He stood up and walked towards the balcony, lightning up a cigarette.

"What are you going to do tonight?" asked Luffy.

"Chilling with Marino and Freckles." He chuckled

"Don't call him Freckles…" pouted Luffy with half lidded eyes. "So I'm home alone tonight?"

"Hmm… Ace, Zoro and I are your only roommates… So I think so…Idiot." Luffy pouted

"Why can't I come?" He whined. Like he thought it was a problem… He had a 'date' with Nami.

"You are too young for a disco, moron." Luffy pout turned even bigger and he grabbed his bag. He entered his room and threw his bag on his bed.

"And what am I going to eat tonight?" he whined

"You're fucking 17; figure it out on your own!" Luffy sprung on his bed and lay down.

"You are mean today!" yelled Luffy mad. Sanji threw his cigarette down. He walked towards Luffy's room and went with his hand above his head. Luffy protected his head, for if he was  
going to smack him. Sanji patted his head and Luffy looked surprised.

"We still have leftovers." He smiled. Luffy grinned his to-big-for-his-face grin. Luffy grabbed his books and learned. Still three hours to go!

-xxxxxxxx-

8 pm… The moment of a life time. Nami started her computer and went directly to talkroulette. She logged in and looked at the rooms. She smiled seeing the room name:  
'I like oranges' Nami blushed and laughed. She went into the room after she entered the password: 'And I like meat' She looked at Luffy's webcam screen, but he was gone. Nami pouted and grabbed a mirror. She looked at her hair and smiled. She looked good enough. She looked up and finally saw Luffy again.

"Sorry, went to the bathroom, did you wait long?" asked Luffy. Nami smiled

"Nope, washed your hands?"

"Be right back." And he was gone again. Nami laughed and Luffy went towards the sink. What she saw in him? She had no idea… Luffy was back again and sat down. He looked at Nami and smiled. He didn't have to look long or he already noticed something… She wore a dangerous looking top… Showing her cleavage. Luffy coughed with a blush.

"You look nice today…" he murmured. Nami looked below and blushed. She pulled her top a bit more up and looked away in embarrassment.

"Thank you…" Luffy chuckled and Nami smiled. Such a goofy, but cute, chuckle…

They talked for a long time. They figured they don't live far away from each other. Only two miles. Nami sat on the merry-go college and Luffy on the thousand sunny college, although Nami also got home tutoring. They knew more and more about each other. They also talked about their family and roommates… Yes, roommates…

"I have three roommates, Zoro, my brother Ace and Sanji."

"Really? Tell more about them."

"Euhm, Zoro loves swords and fighting… Ace loves fighting and mocking me… and Sanji loves cooking and ladies." Smiled Luffy. Nami looked surprised and Luffy noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sanji… Does he have blond hair, a little goaty and only showing one eye?" Luffy frowned confused.

"Yea… How did you know?" asked Luffy. Nami gulped.

"You have to be really careful from now on! Sanji also has an account on talkroulette named: Love-Cook!" said Nami. Luffy looked with wide eyes and gulped.

"Fuck…"

"He's hitting on me recently, so you can't say anything about me…Or you don't think it's much of a problem…"

"I think it is…" murmured Luffy. "Ok, I just make a password on my computer… He can't bother you then…"

"No! That would be too suspicious…" she said. "He's going to ask questions…"

"I'm going to think of something! Don't worry!" grinned Luffy. "But I have to stop now, it's going to be a long day tomorrow…" Nami nodded with a painful expression. She don't want him to get any troubles… What if Sanji think she and he is having cybersex? Is he going to tell Ace? Or going to blackmail Luffy…? Luffy waved and Nami smiled, also with a wave.

"Luffy…" said Nami, but Luffy already logged out. Nami looked sad at the black webcam screen… 'I like you…'  
**-**

**~Lalalala~ hope you like this~**** and now, I'm going to sleep, it's 1 am here. Bye Bye~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece **


	3. Password

**Password.**

**[ Enter]**

"What the fuck?" whispered Sanji. He wanted to start the computer, but he couldn't… Since when had Luffy a password on hips computer? Well… That's stupid… 'Meat…' Thought Sanji. He typed the word but…  
**  
Denied  
* * * *|**

'Fuck… Dinner? Denied… Breakfast? Denied… Lunch? Yep, denied…' Sanji thought. He used every word he could think of. He typed every kind of food and snack, but it denied. 'Goddamned!' yelled Sanji frustrated 'How hard can this be?' he typed nonsense and it still didn't work.

"Freckles!" yelled Sanji. Fre- Ace appeared with a mad glare.

"What?"

"What is Luffy's password?" he asked. Ace frowned. He walked towards Luffy's bed and looked at Luffy's computer. Luffy had a password?

"Try 'Ace'," said the black raven haired.

**Denied  
* * * * * * * *|**

"I said 'Ace'… Not Freckles…" He said with half lidded eyes. Sanji smirked and typed Ace's name.

"No, denied…"

"Mugiwara?"

"Nope…"

"Why does he have a password?" asked Ace "He never did that…"

"Maybe he likes gayporn? …Oh, gayporn!" he typed "Nope, denied…"

"Maybe… No, he doesn't have a lover…" sighed Ace. That was a case to be worried about… He had to ship him with someone before he ends up alone! The door opened and both Sanji and Ace looked up. They heard a whistle and they saw Luffy. Luffy text messages someone with a smile. Luffy looked with wide eyes when he saw Sanji and Ace.

"The hell are you doing here,"

"Looking what you have to hide, hentai-addict!" said Sanji mad. Luffy blushed and Ace looked at Luffy's computer again.

"I'm no hentai-addict!" yelled Luffy offended.

"Then why can't I go on your computer! Afraid I look in your internet history?" Luffy pouted and looked away. 'No, I'm afraid you take Nami from me…' He thought.

"Because-"

"Because what?" asked Sanji not even let him talk.

"Sanji… It's his computer, let him do with it what he wants…" said Ace with a sigh. Luffy looked at Ace and smiled. Sanji looked with a glare at Ace. Sanji left the room while he clicked his tongue. Ace also left but first patted Luffy head. Luffy grinned and walked towards his computer.

"By the way, I also got my first girlfriend by talkroulette, but don't tell Sanji," said Ace with a wink. He closed the door and Luffy looked with blushed cheeks. He looked at the computer and blinked a few times.

"She isn't my girlfriend…" he murmured. He walked to his computer and sat down. He typed the password and smiled 'Nami…'

**Welcome  
* * * *|**

Luffy went to talkroulette and logged in. He looked at the chatrooms and grinned when he saw a room named: 'I love meat' He clicked on the room and typed the password: 'I love mikans'. He looked at her webcam screen and smiled. She looked beautiful again. How he wished to say that… Instead he said

"Hey," Nami smiled and her eyes got shiny again

"Hi," she put her chin on her hand and her elbow leaned on her desk.

"You didn't wait long, didn't you?" he asked. Nami smiled and shook her head.

"No, I didn't," she said. Luffy smiled and only looked at her, the way she looked at him.

"So…" she began "When are we going to meet in real life?" Luffy blushed and scratched his cheek.

"Euhm…" Ace smiled while holding his ear against his door.

"What's so funny?" asked Sanji irritated. Ace smirked.

"None of your bees wax," Ace walked towards the couch and sat next to Sanji. He grabbed some popcorn and ate in silence.

"Next week it is," grinned Nami. Luffy smiled and nodded. He really wanted to meet her, but both couldn't meet this week. They had homework. "So did something exiting ha-"

"Oi, Sanji! Wait," Luffy and Nami gasped. Luffy minimized the webpage and he turned to the door when it opened. Sanji looked mad. Even though the webpage is away, she still could see everything… Yes, that was the love-cook. Nami looked with suspicious and narrowed her eyes. She doesn't trust him. Luffy looked nervous and Ace told him to get out of his room.

"You don't like it either if he walks into your room!" yelled Ace. Sanji looked mad.

"He is hiding something…" said Sanji "I swear, if you hurt any of my ladies… I know you are on my msn and talkroulette!" Luffy looked confused and Ace facepalmed. Nami frowned mad and almost wanted to say something about it.

"No, I-"

"Just let me show what you're doing and I'll leave,"

"Sanji! Seriously! Shouldn't you… Bleach your hair or something!" Nami chuckled a bit. Sanji glared at him. Luffy looked at his webcam, hoping Nami saw him, and yes, she saw him. He gave an airkiss and put his webcam off.

"Oi Luffy!" Nami looked at a black webcam screen. Luffy was offline. "Damned! Stupid Love-cook!" Nami pouted as she looked at her screen.

"Come on, Sanji… I wasn't doing anything and why should I explain you what I'm doing on my computer!" said Luffy mad. Sanji pouted and looked on his computerscreen. Luffy is so going to buy a door lock.

"What makes you think he's on your msn and talkroulette?" asked Ace with a sigh. Sanji shrugged his shoulders. "He has msn himself and he's not interested in talkroulette," Luffy frowned confused. But Ace's first girlfriend… Sanji looked at Luffy and Luffy looked away.

"I keep my eyes on you," said Sanji. Luffy smiled and he finally left. He went to talkroulette again and he didn't care Ace was sitting on his bed right now. He looked through the rooms but he couldn't find the room. He looked into his friends list and hit his head against the keyboard… She's offline! He hoped she isn't mad! Stupid Sanji. Ace frowned. It's so sad for him… Luffy looked at his inbox when he heard a little sound. A pling. He smiled when he saw a message from Nami. Ace looked at his screen in interest. Luffy opened the mail and blushed.

_Here's my number, call me or message me when you have some time._

_020 1125367_

_Xx  
_

Luffy smiled and grabbed his phone. Ace just watched his movements and his expression. He looked so happy. Ace smiled and talked softly, almost in a whisper

"Show me her picture whenever you have her picture…" Luffy grinned and nodded. Ace wanted to know how his soon-to-be sister in law looked like. Luffy looked at his phone and sighed.

"Should I call her or text her…?"

"Text her. Sanji could hear you, not like it's a big problem,"

"It's a big problem! Sanji was hitting on her on talkroulette!" he said. Ace's eyes widened.

"That's why you havea password!" Luffy nodded slowly. Ace grinned. "I won't let Sanji intervene with you two!" Luffy grinned happy.

"Thank you!" Ace smiled and exited his room.

"Sanji, come! We're going to look for girls," said Ace loud.

"Ok!" yelled Sanji happy. Luffy heard their footsteps and the frontdoor slammed closed. It's almost like Ace gave him a hint they left… Wait, he gave hints. Luffy smiled and dialled her number. He looked quite nervous and he trembled a bit.

_**"Hello?"**_

"H…Hi… Luffy here…" he murmured.

"_**Luffy! Hey! I never thought you'd call! Don't love-cook hear you now?"**_ she asked worried. Luffy smiled

"No, my brother worked him out of the apartment… So… How's it going?" Nami giggled. He smiled hearing her giggle.

_**"Great! I can't wait to meet with you! I'm counting the hours!"**_ Luffy laughed.

"That's great! So how much time went by?" asked Luffy

_**"Not an hour…"**_ Luffy laughed again. He heard her pout. He lay on bed and talked further with her. Hours went by and it already was night. Zoro already was back but he went directly to his bed and fell asleep. Both said bye and they had an argument who had to hung up first, but Nami had lost when Bellemere walked into her room. Luffy chuckled and yawned. She had the same problems as him. He closed his eyes and heard drunk Ace and drunk Sanji entering the room. Ace looked into Luffy's and smiled at his sleeping form. His bro finally had an almost-girilfriend, and he had an almost sister-in-law. He brought Sanji to his bed and he went to his own room, to his warm bed. Luffy couldn't wait until next week. He had a funny feeling in his belly. He smiled and rubbed his belly. Still 165 hours to go.


	4. A week later

**I have twitter. (#!/YasaonnaChan put this after twitter com) I tweet my story progresses and comic progresses, so follow me if you're wanna know about my stories and such. And you could reply me with something like… 'Yes, can't wait'? Just like a review xD Or just phrase me about how awesome I am *cough**cough***

**Look at this! **

'**Eight **_**One Piece**_** volumes landed in the top 30 chart amid mainstream media reports on the manga's continued success, volume number 61 is number one' TAKE THAT NARUTO! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Oda sold ****2,571,703 copies… The rich bitch XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Sitting in the subway… Looking out of the window with a yawn. Luffy rubbed his eye and looked around. It was completely deserted. He smiled when he thought about the previous week, when he promised to meet Nami, and finally… He did. Luffy sighed deeply and he smiled. Yea, he was nervous… But what could be the difference between meeting in real life and sitting before a webcam… Oh, wait… A lot… They could touch, talk without a lag and what if Nami is taller then Luffy? He didn't want that! Luffy pouted. It was really early. He smiled when he thought back how he had to escape from home.

_~Flashback~_

_6 am. It's still early and it is still dark outside. Luffy opened his door softly. The only thing heard were the droplets falling from the crane. Luffy closed his door behind him and he walked towards the front door on his toes. He opened the front door, but he almost yelled in shock when he saw Zoro in his robe, cup of coffee and a new morning paper behind the door. Luffy looked with wide eyes. Oh shit, he will snitch on Ace… Of course he will. Luffy is the youngest, so he couldn't leave like that! Zoro took a nip and entered the apartment. He turned and he put his foot on Luffy's butt, pushing him outside the house. Luffy turned in utter confusion and Zoro smirked.  
"Tell her 'Hi' from me," grinned Zoro. Luffy's eyes widened and he blushed. Zoro closed the door and Luffy scratched his cheek. Awkward…_

Luffy grinned. Zoro was awesome. Ace would ask me things and Sanji would lock him up. The subway stopped and Luffy stood up. He gulped. This is the place he had to be… but damn… He's early! He didn't know how long the ride would be so he decided to leave early from home… Luffy exited the subway and he walked over the station platform. He looked at the little note he had in his hand. 9 am at the little coffee shop across the station. Luffy looked around and smiled when he saw a little coffee shop. He walked towards it and he sat on a chair. It was very quiet and deserted. It was early and only he was stupid enough to be this early. He looked at the sun and smiled. It looked really pretty. Pink clouds with tints of orange and purple. It makes him think about Nami. With her pink cheeks, orange hair and the purple wall she has in her room. Luffy smiled slowly. He really was in love with her, wasn't he?

It was turning brighter outside. Luffy sat on a chair with his eyes closed and his hands in his pants pockets. A soft smile tickled his face. It was getting pretty crowded. He didn't care though. He just hoped to see Nami in real life soon. Luffy opened his eyes slowly and his eyes widened when he had a face close to his. He almost fell out of his chair and he heard a familiar chuckle.

"Were you sleeping? I hope you didn't wait long," Luffy looked with wide eyes at her. There she was, standing before him in real life. Luffy stammered a bit and he stood up, looking at her in amazement. Luffy stood right next to her. He grinned. Yes, he was taller.

"No I didn't wait long," smiled Luffy 'Yea, an hour, but that was my own fault,' he thought. Nami smiled and nodded.

"Well, euhm… Where do you want to go…? Or something…" she asked embarrassed. Luffy smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I've never come here, so I don't know where to go," Nami smiled. She looked around and thought for a few seconds.

"What about a game hall?" Luffy grinned.

"Yea, sure! Sounds awesome!" Nami smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him to the right place. So this is how her hand feels like. Luffy smiled and looked at the back of her head. He finally met her, instead of using a webcam. He was so happy. Nami smiled while dragging Luffy with her. She's holding hands with him. His hands felt so manly. Nami instinctively brushed her thumb over his hand and Luffy blushed. Nami walked slower, and instead of dragging him, she walked next to him. Luffy smiled uneasy and Nami grinned.

"Never walked hand in hand with a girl?" asked Nami.

"Nope, never," he smiled and he looked at their hands. Nami grinned. His hand felt so warm. They entered the game hall, which is open 24/7, and they looked for a fun game to play. They decided to play airhockey. Luffy kept winning, but he let Nami win sometimes on purpose. They played a fighting game after they finished airhockey.

"Oi, Oi, Oi…" murmured Luffy when he had his ass kicked. Nami laughed. She sucked at airhockey, but she was good in every fighting game on earth.

"Yep, you're finished," she laughed. Luffy chuckled. It was really funny. He only knew her for a few months, but it's almost like he knew her already for a year.

"Aw, so mean!" he said when he lose again. Nami smiled and stood up.

"Wanna race?" Luffy grinned and nodded. He stood up and walked towards to racegame machines with Nami. Nami sat next to Luffy and they started their game. They raced against each other. It was almost a tie but Luffy won with an inch. Nami laughed.

"Again, I'll win next time," Luffy laughed and started the game again. Nami won this time, but not really fair. Luffy didn't pay attention at the game, but more at Nami. Nami turned and looked at Luffy with a big smile.

"I won!" Luffy smiled and still didn't get his eyes of off her. Nami looked at him and notice him looking "What's wrong?" asked Nami worried. Luffy grinned

"You're more beautiful in real life," Nami blushed and coughed.

"T…Thanks," she said shyly. "And you are more handsome…" Luffy grinned and started the game. "Oi, false start!" Luffy laughed and raced further. Nami kept pushing his shoulder, but he still won even after she irritated him.

"You didn't play fair…" said Nami with a pout and crossed arms. Luffy smiled.

"Sorry,"

"Hmpf…" Luffy frowned worried.

"You're not really mad right?" he asked. Nami looked away, still with a pout. Luffy would think it's cute, but he caused her pout now… "Nami…" Nami pushed on the play button when Luffy didn't pay attention. His eyes widened when Nami chuckled and played. "OI!" Nami laughed and Luffy tried to irritate her now, which wasn't working either. Nami laughed and winked

"I won!"

"You pretended to be mad!" said Luffy with a pout this time.

"Come on! You already know me for two months," laughed Nami. Luffy smiled. Yea, she often pretends to be mad. Luffy and Nami decided to take a stroll around town. They walked and talked about everything and anything. Nami saw something and pointed at it.

"Do you want to catch a gold fish?" Luffy followed her glance and smiled.

"Sure!" They walked towards the goldfish stall and they paid for a paper fish 'net'. Nami tried to catch one, but with no success. She pouted and looked through the net. The paper tore… Luffy laughed and tried after her. He had some more luck and he actually caught one. Nami smiled and looked at the little goldfishie. Luffy also looked at it.

"He looks kinda lonely…" said Luffy with a sad smile. Nami nodded and looked at the other gold fish. Luffy smiled and grabbed another net. He tried to caught one. Nami smiled when he had another one and she looked at her two gold fish again. They walked down the street and Nami talked with her goldfish. Luffy laughed when Nami pretended they talked back

"What are they names?" asked Nami with a smile. Luffy blinked confused

"You ask me?" he asked, pointing to himself. Nami nodded "They are yours," her eyes widened.

"Mine?" she asked to be sure. Luffy nodded. Nami smiled and looked at them.

"What do you think of Usopp and Chopper?" She looked at Luffy and Luffy looked with half lidded eyes and a disgusted face. "What? Don't like it?"

"No, it's ok," smiled Luffy. Nami laughed and showed Luffy the goldfishes.

"Look, it's daddy," she smiled. Luffy laughed and looked at them. Usopp and Chopper… Seriously? Luffy chuckled thinking about those ridiculous names. Nami kissed his cheek fast.

"Thank you for the fishes," Luffy blushed with wide eyes. Nami chuckled. He looked so cute. "Look, daddy is blushing~"

"Oi…" protested Luffy. Nami laughed and grabbed his hand with her free one.

"I have to go home first for the fishes," she smiled. Luffy nodded a bit uneasy. Her house…

-xxxxxx-

Nami opened the door and entered the house. Luffy looked a bit uneasy but he entered too when Nami told him so. He closed the door behind him. He looked around and smiled. It looked quite cozy. Nami grabbed a little aquarium for her fishes and she filled it up with water. Luffy looked around.

"You can go upstairs if you want," Luffy looked at her "I'll be coming right ahead," Luffy nodded and walked upstairs. He walked very slowly and looked around. He hoped nobody was home… He saw a door with 'Nami' on it. He opened the door softly and smiled. So this is how it looked like… It looked really big! Luffy looked at her purple wall and grinned. He looked at all her stuff and touched some things in curiosity. Nami entered the room after some time. Luffy sat on her bed and read a manga. Nami smiled and closed the door.

"Do you like that one?" Luffy looked up in surprise and smiled.

"Yea, kinda, didn't read much… Because-"

"You don't like reading," smiled Nami. Luffy grinned and nodded. How many times did he tell her that? Nami walked to her bed and sat down next to him. He turned the next page and Nami only looked at his face. He noticed after some time.

"Hmm?" he hummed, hoping he would get a response. Nami smiled with red cheeks.

"Remember when we talked about getting a password for your computer?" she asked. Luffy nodded

"Last week, right?" Nami nodded this time

"Yea, well, I wanted to tell you something but you already were gone,"

"Ow… Sorry for that…" He murmured. Nami smiled

"But it wasn't that important… I also could tell it now," Luffy closed her manga and he looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Really?" Nami nodded shy.

"Yea… But I don't know if you could say the same thing…"

"That's easy enough… I just have to say the same words… It could be harder if I had to spell it, though…" Nami laughed

"It isn't that easy…"

"Just say it… You're making me curious," Nami smiled and nodded

"I wanted to say that I like you," Luffy looked at her.

"I like you too," he said with a smile. Nami frowned a bit. "See, easy enough!"

"Did you say it because you 'had to say the same words'?" she asked.

"Partly," He stood up and put the manga back again.

"Partly?" he looked at the other manga's

"Yep, I repeated you, but I also mean it on the same time…" Nami smiled happy.

"Really!" Luffy turned again but gasped when Nami stood close behind him.

"Euhm…" He didn't dare to say 'yes'… For some kind of reason…

"I'm so happy," she smiled when she stepped back again. Luffy smiled and sighed relieved. Never stood a girl so close… Nami looked at him and smiled. Luffy smiled back but with a confused expression. "Have you ever kissed," Luffy blushed and shook his head. "Me neither…" she sighed. She looked at Luffy again. "Well…" Luffy gulped a bit and he took a step back

"Well?" he asked.

"Do you want to try?" Luffy blushed even more now.

"Euhm… Well… That's…" Nami smiled and went a step closer. She didn't even know she made his heart beat like crazy every time she went closer. She was innocent and she also never kissed. Wait… She never kissed… So if Luffy failed… He didn't have to get worried! She didn't know better!

"Yea…" he smiled "I think I'll try," Nami smiled shyly and grabbed both his hands. Luffy blushed with an expressionless face. Nami went closer and she hooded her eyes. Luffy also hooded his eyes and he felt her hot, sweet breath on his lips. Their lips met and they closed their eyes slowly. They moved their lips slowly. Nami entwined her fingers with his, making Luffy smile against her lips. They parted and Nami grinned.

"That was so cool," she blushed. Luffy chuckled his standard chuckle. "Wanna go outside again?" Luffy nodded and they walked downstairs, hand in hand. Luffy saw the goldfishes in the little aquarium. He walked towards them.

"Daddy is going," he laughed. Nami laughed too and they left the house. She closed the door and they walked further again.

-xxxxxx-

They walked over the street and looked around, pointing at things. Nami put her head on his shoulders. Luffy looked at her and smiled. They walked in peaceful silence. Some people pointed at them saying they look like a cute couple, but someone didn't say that… At all…

"Well, isn't this a turn of events…" Nami and Luffy froze, recognizing the voice "Mikan-swan…"


	5. Responsebility

**Oki, new chapter! I'm so glad people actually like this story ^^ **** And …**

**So sorry for Luffy's OOC-ness! And so sorry if people want to kill Sanji .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

**

"Guys! It actually hurts pulling on my arms!" yelled Luffy mad. Nami pulled on his right arm and Sanji on his left "I'm not made from rubber, so stop that!"

Nami frowned mad "He has to leave you alone!" she yelled referring to Sanji.

Sanji frowned too "He's too young and too stupid for you, Mikan-swan! Let him go!"

"Why! Are you in love with him! Well, he already loves me! Let him go!"

"I'm not in love with him! You deserve better!" he yelled.

"GUYS!" yelled Luffy. They still pulled until Sanji let go, making Luffy fall over Nami in an awkward position.

Sanji cursed. "This is going nowhere… Luffy come with me, or I'm going to tell Ace." Luffy stood up and brushed his pants.

Luffy looked at Sanji with a mad frown "No." he said. Sanji's eye twitched. Nami also stood up and grabbed his hand.

"We won't let you." She said, just as mad as Luffy. Sanji sighed.

"Luffy, come here or I'll tell your-" Luffy's eyes already widened.

"Stop!" Nami looked with confused eyes at Luffy. Sanji smirked. He was quite surprised Luffy already knew what he wanted to say. Luffy looked with a pained expression at Nami. "Sorry Nami…" he whispered. He let go of her hand and walked away, towards Sanji.

Nami looked with a pained expression, more pained than Luffy's. "Luffy…" she whispered. She watched them walk away, towards the train station. Luffy looked sadly at the ground and Sanji smiled, buying two train tickets towards home. They didn't talk until the train arrived.

"Who told you where I was?" asked Luffy softly. Sanji looked at him.

"No one, I often buy clothes here and I saw you with Mikan."

"Nami…"

"Hmm?"

"Her name is Nami…"

Sanji sighed "Ok, ok, Nami-swan…"

"NO! IT'S NAMI!" yelled Luffy, now looking mad at Sanji, standing up. Everyone in the train looked at them. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

"O…Oi, Luffy…"

"NO 'OI, LUFFY'! WHY! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! I LOVE HER AND YOU HAD TO RUIN IT!"

"That's why! Because you love her!"

"What! That isn't making any sense!"

"Your grandpa and father put you on an expensive school, hoping you would be a lawyer! You can't hang out with a girl, spending all your time on her! You would only get bad grades on school!" he retorted angry. Luffy looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes. He sat down again.

"I don't even want to be a lawyer… And only my grandpa wants it, for he is one himself. Don't talk to me like you know me…" he crossed his arms "I hate you."

He read the newspaper further "I'm doing this for you."

"YOU'RE DOING THIS FOR YOURSELF! YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME!" he yelled mad again, not giving a shit about the other people in the train.

"Yes, I do." He said frowning at him. Couldn't he just shut his mouth? Luffy's mobile rung.

Luffy grunted irritated and he picked it up "Yeah?"

_"How's your date going~?"_ Zoro asked with a 'nagging' tone

"ASK SANJI!" yelled Luffy and he stopped the conversation, by pushing the red button. He pushed his mobile back in his pocket and looked out of the window. Zoro looked with wide eyes at his mobile.

Luffy really yelled hard, so Ace also heard it. "Oh, shit no…" he whispered. Zoro looked at Ace and Ace looked at Zoro. Fuck…

-xxxxxxxx-

Sanji opened the door and Luffy walked fast towards his room, slamming the door behind him. Ace and Zoro looked at his door and they glared at Sanji after.

"What?" said asked.

Zoro started first "What happened?" he asked.

"I saw Luffy with a girl from talkroulette. I dragged him back home."

"Why?" Zoro asked, standing up slowly.

"Because his personal life was getting in the way of his school life."

"So?" asked the green haired again. Ace looked with narrowed eyes at Sanji.

"So his father and grandpa would be angry." Ace slammed his hand on the table with a beating vein.

"HE IS MY RESPONSIBILITY!" yelled Ace like Luffy did. Luffy's eyes widened as he lay on his bed. "You have no right telling him what he should do! You have nothing to do with our family and studies!"

Zoro nodded and Sanji frowned. "And what if Luffy makes his father and grandpa mad?"

"Why do you care? It's my responsibility! I don't even care if he was with Nami right now and there!" yelled Ace. Zoro, Sanji and Luffy blinked… Nami? How did he…? Ace gulped when he noticed he misspoke himself. Luffy opened the door with his bag in his hand, towards the door. Sanji almost grabbed his wrist, but…

"Don't you touch him." Ace said. Sanji stopped and Luffy left the apartment.

Zoro looked at Ace. "Nami?" he asked. Ace scratched his head.

"Mm… I sometimes have contact with my ex… Nami is her little sister… So my ex told me Nami found someone on talkroulette named Luffy. That's it…" Sanji and Zoro looked at him. He looked sad… "I had to break up with her for the same reason Luffy can't go with Nami… According to Sanji." Glared Ace. "But Luffy finally found someone he loves, so I'm going to talk with Dragon and gramps."

-xxxxxxx-

Luffy sat in the train… Again. He looked out of the window. He sighed. Could he just go to Nami and ask if he could sleep one night? He couldn't take it any longer back at his home. He left his mobile at home, so he can't call her… The train stopped and Luffy walked over the station platform. It was getting quite dark. He walked downstairs and saw the little café. Which way to her house? Left. He walked around and looked for things he noticed and recognized. He smiled when he saw her house. He ran towards it. He stood on her porch and shivered. It was already quite cold… He knocked on the door, hoping Nami would open up. Nami opened the door and blinked. She rubbed her eyes, thinking she might be dreaming. Luffy smiled uneasy.

"Yeah, well…" Nami hugged him and Luffy let his bag fall on the ground. She buried her head in his chest.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" she whispered.

Luffy smiled and hugged her back. "Me too…" she smiled. There he was again, right in her arms. She looked at him and Luffy noticed how close she was. He smiled and hooded his eyes, kissing her on her soft lips. It was cold outside, but it was getting warmer every second they hugged and kissed. They parted and looked at each other.

"I…Is it ok if I can sleep here?" asked Luffy embarrassed. "On the couch, ground, kitchen or bathroom… I don't care… I don't want to go back…"

Nami smiled and nodded "Sure… You can sleep in my bed. It's big enough." Luffy blushed and nodded slowly. Nami laughed and dragged him inside. They went upstairs, very quietly, towards her room. She opened the door and Luffy already noticed one thing. He walked towards her desk, smiling at Chopper and Usopp.

"Hi there. Daddy is back," Nami laughed and made her bed. She looked at Luffy and smiled. He looked quite happy. Someone knocked on Nami's door.

"Mm?" hummed Nami. The door opened, revealing a girl with blue hair.

"Hey," she said. She looked at Luffy and smiled. "Ace wants to speak with you," she said. Luffy looked confused and looked behind him. Nope, she meant him.

He took the phone and murmured "Yeah?"

_"Hey! I talked with gramps and Dragon. They said it's ok you have a relationship, but they didn't want your grades going down, so you still have to do you best,"_ Luffy looked with wide eyes

"Sorry… Who is this?" asked Luffy confused. Was he dreaming?

_"Ace! Did you hear what I just said? I had to do a lot for that!"_

Luffy's face beamed "Seriously! That's amazing!"

_"Yep, enjoy your sleep over and come home tomorrow again."_

"Yup!"

_"Ok, gimme back Nojiko_." Luffy frowned and looked at the blue haired girl. That's Nojiko? He gave the phone to her.

"Thanks, Luffy-nii." She smiled. She left again. Luffy grinned and Nami smiled at him.

"Well?" she asked curious. Luffy turned to her and smiled.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked with a goofy grin.

Nami chuckled "Sure." She replied without thinking. She turned to the bed again; dividing the pillows on the bed. Luffy walked towards her and hugged her from behind. She smiled and enjoyed his hug. She missed this… Even though he was away for less than three hours…

-xxxxxxxx-

They lay in bed after some time with their eyes closed and pajamas on. Both smiled and felt comfy. They weren't even embarrassed sleeping in the same bed. They finally fell asleep, holding hands and fingers entwined.

**

* * *

This is not the last chapter! Still one chapter to go! I hated this chapter, next one is going to be better =P Luffy a lawyer... Seriously...? I couldn't think of anything better *sigh*  
**


	6. Good ending!

**Talkroulette last chapter guys! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
**

**

* * *

**

Already two weeks… Luffy didn't talk with Sanji for already two weeks. He didn't come out of his room and he didn't talk or speak to anybody, not even to Ace or Zoro in that matter. He sometimes came out of his room to grab something to eat or to drink, but that's it. Ace, Zoro and Sanji grew worried and Sanji was the most worried of all. Sure, it was his fault, but he didn't only do it for himself… Also for Luffy for the biggest part. Ace was getting really worried. Ok, Luffy ignored Sanji, that was understandable… But why would he ignore Ace and Zoro? They didn't do anything wrong. On the contrary, Ace helped him…

Ace pouted mad. He had to come with an idea… He needed a computer… Ace stood up and Zoro and Sanji looked at him. He walked towards Luffy's room and opened the door a bit. He saw Luffy sleeping in his bed with his clothes still on. It was night, so everyone was pretty tired. Ace tiptoed to Luffy's computer and sat on the chair. He was really cautious and careful. He put Luffy's screen on and typed 'Talkroulette'. He looked at the login screen and sighed. 'Please Luffy… I hope you didn't change your password…'

**Name:**  
The Pirate King  
**Password:  
******

_Welcome!_

Ace sighed happy. He didn't change it… He looked at Luffy and Luffy turned on his back while he was sleeping. Sanji and Zoro looked at the elder black haired while standing in the doorway. Ace went to Luffy's friends list and searched for Nami. Found it!

**Mikan. -** _Away for two weeks._

Ace frowned. She hasn't been online for two weeks? How come? Now that Ace thought of it… Nojiko didn't call him or message him… Since two weeks ago… What happened? Ace looked at Luffy and frowned sad. No wonder Luffy ignored us. He was cranky, mad and heartbroken… Ace grabbed Luffy's mobile, which lay next to him, and looked in his inbox. Password again? Why should he have a password for his message inbox? Ace glanced at Sanji and sighed. Yeah, good reason actually… Ace thought for a long time. A password made from numbers? Ace cocked an eyebrow. Didn't each number contain a few letters? 2 had a, b, c; 3 had d, e, f and go on with the others. Was Luffy that predictable?

6; MNO  
2; ABC  
6;MNO  
4; GHI

6264 made Nami. Ace was in his inbox… Yes, Luffy was that predictable. Ace looked at all the messages and looked at the first message.

**Nami  
7 March**

_I'm coming online tonight :3_

_Xx-es!_

That was her last message? On 7 March? It's now March 21st… Two weeks ago… Ace cursed softly and laid Luffy's mobile back. He exited his brother's room and closed the door softly behind him. Zoro and Sanji looked at him with curiosity and for an answer. Ace only thought and kinda ignored them…

"So?" asked Zoro

Ace glanced at him and frowned. "Nami didn't show up for two weeks…" Sanji frowned softly and looked at the floor. So… Was this his fault?

"I'm going to call Nojiko." Said Ace, dialing her number. He waited but got Nojiko's voicemail. How he hated voicemail… He put his mobile back in his pocket and thought again. He looked at Luffy's door and frowned. He still had one idea… He slammed open the door and Luffy woke up abruptly, sitting up with confused wide eyes.

Luffy looked at Ace and Ace smirked "We are going." He exclaimed. This made Luffy extra confused, but he went out of his bed either way. Ace threw Luffy's coat in his hands. Luffy's confused look was equally to Zoro and Sanji.

"We will be right back." Said Ace with a smile. Sanji and Zoro nodded. Ace left and Luffy followed him in confusion. They walked outside and didn't say a thing. Luffy only looked at the ground and sometimes glanced at Ace. He shivered. It was quite cold. Luffy thought he was going to get a talk from his father and grandpa, but his mind changed when he stood before the train station. He stopped and looked confused again.

Ace turned and smiled. "Come." Luffy nodded softly, still no smile present on his face, and he walked to Ace. They went into the train and sat down on a chair. Luffy looked out of the window and Ace looked at him.

Ace couldn't help it. "Why aren't you talking?" he asked. Luffy looked at him and looked back through the window.

He sighed "I can't…" he said with a slight shiver in his voice. Ace frowned confused.

"You can't? Why not?"

"The lump in my throat hurts like hell…" he whispered. Ace's eyes slowly widened. What?

"O…Oi… Luffy…"

Luffy's eyes turned glassy. "Do you know how much it hurts if you finally thought you loved somebody but that somebody didn't say anything for 2 weeks?"

Ace frowned softly. "Luffy… She isn't the only girl on the world…" he tried to cheer him… tried. Luffy's head snapped to Ace with a mad glare and teary eyes.

"She is my girl! I love her!" he yelled mad. Ace blinked in utterly bewilderment. "I don't want anyone else! Only her!" Ace grabbed his hand, trying to calm him.

"Don't talk too loud!" shushed Ace. Luffy pouted and pulled his hand back. He looked through the window again and brushed his tears away. Stupid tears… Men don't cry…

Some time passed and the two siblings left the train and walked over the dark street. Luffy still rubbed his nose and Ace walked with his hands in his pockets. They didn't say a thing and they didn't need to. Both knew where the sisters lived, so they walked straight to it. They stood before the house and their eyes widened.

**HOUSE FOR SALE**

* * *

Ding Dong~

Zoro and Sanji looked up. Zoro paused the movie and walked to the door. He opened the door and blinked surprised. Sanji walked to the bathroom.

"Hi! Someone ordered a new webcam."

Zoro smiled and nodded. "I think that one is for my roommate." Zoro led the deliverer to Luffy's room. Sanji exited the bathroom and his eyes widened when he glanced at the deliverer…

"Y…YOU!"

* * *

They were in the train again. Luffy slept, using Ace's shoulder. Ace looked at him. Luffy's tears were visable in his eye corners. Ace sighed and brushed his younger brothers head. He really felt bad for Luffy. The love of his life is gone… Ace looked through the window… His love of his life is gone too… Why did he break up with Nojiko…?

Some time passed again and Ace stepped out of the train with Luffy on his back. Luffy still slept. He didn't sleep much in the two weeks. Ace walked over the street and whistled a little lullaby. He finally was almost home and walked upstairs. He opened his apartment. Sanji and Zoro looked at him with a smile. Ace cocked an eyebrow when they put their fingers on their lips as a 'Be quiet' sign. He shrugged his shoulders and opened Luffy's door. His eyes widened slowly. Oh… That's why he had to be quiet. He walked towards Luffy's bed and laid Luffy down. He walked away again with a smirk and closed the door softly behind him. He looked at Zoro and Sanji and smirked with red cheeks.

"Downstairs." Whispered Sanji

Ace exited the appartment with a smile. So… He had new neighbours…

* * *

Luffy opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He didn't have the energie to sit up… He looked around while lying down and smiled. He was dreaming… Nami sat on his bed, next to him and caressed his cheek. Luffy smiled a bit and closed his eyes, enjoying this fake happy feeling. He opened his eyes again when the caressing stopped.

Nami smiled at him. "I'm sorry…" she whispered. Luffy blinked confused and tilted his head a bit. "I should have said something… But I lost my cellphone and my computer wasn't connected." Luffy's frown deepened. "You know the appartment downstairs? The one for sale? We moved in there…" Luffy's eyes widened this time "I'm going to the same school as you now…" His eyes were inhumanly wide. He always was made from rubber in his dreams… So maybe… Luffy pulled on his cheek but with no avail.

"You aren't dreaming…" she smiled sadly. Luffy's eyes turned sad. He didn't dream? "I'm so sorry." She whispered again.

Luffy sat up straight and looked at her. "You… You live downstairs?" Nami nodded "And you are going to the same school." She nodded again. "W…Why didn't you call? What about Nojiko's mobile?" he asked with a quiver. Nami noticed the quiver and felt quilty.

"I wish I could call, but I didn't know your number out of my head… And Nojiko's mobile didn't have any range so she couldn't call Ace… I thought I still would have connection on my computer when I sent you a message two weeks ago… But I didn't, and I lost my phone right after they packed my computer…" Luffy looked away. He hoped this was a dream…

"Luffy… I'm so sorry… Really! I don't know how to make it up with you! I bought you a webcam, but that isn't enough of course… I'm so sorry!" Luffy looked at her and smiled softly. He hugged her with a smile. Nami blinked a few times.

"Nami… I love you… Never do that again…" he whispered. Nami cried softly. Did he forgive her?

"L…Luffy…"

"Hmm?"

"Do… Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah…" he smiled

"Don't." she said. Luffy frowned and looked in her eyes, searching for a hint of sarcasm… Nope, not there "Don't forgive me…" she added "That would be to easy… I've been a bitch to you…"

Luffy frowned "You are sorry, but you won't let me forgive you?"

"Just… Let me do something. Euhm… Clean up your room, or make your homework… I don't care… But it would be more fair like that…"

"Ah, like that…" Luffy thought for a second "Be my girlfriend, never leave me…" Nami nodded. That sounded alright, but he didn't end his sentence "And sleep with me now." That was a problem.

Nami turned red. "Wha…What? I can't do that!"

Luffy frowned confused. "What? Sleep? Just close your eyes and sleep…" Nami blinked a few times and laughed. How innocent!

"No, I can do that, nevermind!" Luffy grinned. She was back… The love of his life… Nami lay down next to him and pulled the sheets over themselves.

Nami chuckled a bit. "You can come visit our children everyday…"

Luffy laughed. "Yeah, Usopp and Chopper would be happy!" Both chuckled and fell asleep after some minutes. It were two long weeks for them…

-Meanwhile-

"Where's Ace?" asked the blondhaired cook. Zoro walked with new popcorn towards the couch.

"Downstairs."

"Doing what?"

"Meeting the new neighbours…" Smiled Zoro. "Especially a blue haired neighbour…"

They didn't need Talkroulette anymore… They only needed each other in real life.

* * *

**The end! I'm not happy about this ending =( I don't know why and it irritates me the fuck! But, I'm done ^^ Now busy with new stories and chapters!**


End file.
